Liquid electrolyte batteries, including lead-acid batteries, provide electrical energy by means of an electrochemical reaction. The electrochemical reaction involves the reaction of an acid, for example sulfuric acid, with a battery electrode. Recharging of liquid electrolyte batteries is also made possible by an electrochemical reaction, in which water is converted into hydrogen and oxygen. As a result of the recharging reaction and from heat induced water evaporation, however, liquid electrolyte batteries experience a loss of water, and must be refilled with water on a regular basis.
Accordingly, a variety of watering systems have been developed for refilling liquid electrolyte batteries. One such system includes a single point watering system, in which a single source of water is directed to multiple battery cells within the liquid electrolyte battery. Conventional single point watering system include shut-off valves that permanently replace existing venting caps for each battery cell within the liquid electrolyte battery. The shut-off valves automatically terminate the flow of water to the battery cells when the battery cells are substantially full.
Despite the widespread acceptance of existing single point watering systems, watering systems today do not alert users as to when to add water to a battery. Therefore, many different electrolyte level indicators exist in the marketplace. Commonplace electrolyte indicators use a conductive material protruding into a battery cell. The commonplace electrolyte level indicators determine whether or not the probe is contacting electrolyte. The commonplace electrolyte level indicators cannot determine the amount of electrolyte in a cell beyond the point of contact. Therefore, there remains a continued need for improved battery electrolyte level indicators that accurately measure the water level within liquid electrolyte batteries for forklifts, reach trucks, standby power and other applications.